


Oh. Sugar Sugar.

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverley Katz is the Best, Grumpy Will Graham, M/M, Sugar Daddy Hannibal, Sugar baby Brian, Tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will hissed at her again.“What. Is. Going. On?”Beverley straightened, held out her hand for the evidence bag Will was holding and then grabbed it when he showed no sign of getting with the programme any time soon.“Brian and Dr Lecter. I don’t know. Some kind of sugar daddy deal I think.”....................From an awesome prompt for the FannibalFest 2018 Fanbook





	Oh. Sugar Sugar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxtrotFannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxtrotFannibal/gifts).



> For Marissa! With much love and thanks for backing on Kickstarter!

Will nudged Beverly in the ribs. Possibly a little harder than he’d meant to.

“Ouch! Hey wassat for? Git!”

He might have muttered an apology of sorts, tried the puppy eyes trick, she certainly rolled her eyes straight back at him.

He lifted his chin, used it to point to the other side of the scene.

“That!”

She followed his sight line.

“Oh yeah. That. Jimmy’s spitting about it.”

Will frowned and made a ‘huh?’ kinda face.

Bev glanced at him and then bent at the knees to pick up something small and elusive with a pair of tweezers.

“Gotcha!” She grinned.

Will hissed at her again.

“What. Is. Going. On?”

She straightened, held out her hand for the evidence bag Will was holding and then grabbed it when he showed no sign of getting with the programme any time soon.

“Brian and Dr Lecter. I don’t know. Some kind of sugar daddy deal I think.”

She smirked as they both watched Hannibal lend a hand to help Brian to his feet, his hand clasped round Brian’s forearm to avoid whatever ick he’d just been fiddling in.

Hannibal brushed Brian off, leaning to dust Brian’s knees. They both laughed when Brian did a twirl and Hannibal leaned in again to flap at the seat of his pants. Even Bev laughed when Brian did what could only be described as a little curtsy and Hannibal patted his face.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck!”

Bev glanced at her friend, colleague, dog minder, thing.

“Hey, you didn’t tap it when you had the chance. Let Zeller have some fun for a change.”

.................................

Will sidled up to Jimmy. 

“You can’t be happy about this. Watcha gonna do ‘bout it?”

For a moment Jimmy said nothing, just minutely adjusted the lenses on the scanning microscope. He sighed a little.

“Welcome to the missed the boat sad losers club Will.”

Will stared at him as Jimmy stood up, took off his goggles and wiped them on a neatly pressed pocket square he’d pulled from his lab coat top pocket.

“I was too chicken. And this is where it’s left me. Good on Dr Lecter I say. He knew what he wanted and he went for it.”

“And what? Brian just lapped it up? I didn’t even know he was bi? Or gay? Or whatever?”

Jimmy looked Will up and down.

“Hannibal is attractive, respected, wealthy, a fantastic cook, patron of the arts, yada yada yada. What’s not to like?”

Will scrunched up his nose.

“Well sure. And the rest. But, Brian? Really?”

Jimmy frowned.

“The two of you might not get along. But Brian’s smart, kinda cultured, not just in the bacteria sense, cute as a box of buttons, and he has a great butt. And is funny. So, you know, also, what’s not to like?”

Jimmy patted Will on the arm.

“You did tell him you didn’t find him that interesting Will.”

Will gaped at him. That was indubitably true. He had. Damn.

...............................

Will circuited Hannibal’s office. This wasn’t going the way he’d hoped.

“Ever felt abandoned Will?”

And fuck it, yes he did. All the same he gritted out.

“Abandonment requires expectations.”

Hannibal seemed to acquiesce for a moment. Dipped his head a little and then made his way down the ladder from the gallery. He cocked his head to one side, narrowed his eyes just a little. Will wasn’t too wild about the flash of sympathy he thought he detected there.

They continued their circling of each other and Will ran his hand over the bronze statue of the bull elk. He turned and frowned.

“Did you just smell me?”

Hannibal took a step back.

“Difficult to avoid. I really must introduce you to...”

He paused.

“Well. Be that as it may. I think our time is up Will.”

“Wait. What were you going to say?”

Hannibal smiled.

“Nothing of any importance. Same time next week?”

.............................

Bev trudged a few steps behind Will. She whined a little.

“I don’t wanna be here Will. What are we doing? I hate the spritzer ladies and the olfactory overload. I wanna go see the Lego and mechano and I dunno, stickle bricks?”

Will grumbled at her.

“What is it with you and building blocks?”

She shrugged.

“I dunno. Fun though. Anyway. Perfume counter?”

Will mumbled something and Bev leaned in to catch what he was saying.

“Dr Lecter said you smell bad? Dammit Will! Is this still about the whole Hannibran thing?”

He made a face and then eyes widening grabbed Bev and dragged her to one side.

“What the!?”

Will hissed at her to be quiet and then pointed over to the other side of the perfume section. At one of the high end counters, the kind where they used words like ‘bespoke’, ‘artisanal’, ‘signature’ and ‘if you have to ask you can’t afford it’ she spotted Dr Lecter. Oh. And Brian.

Bev glanced at Will, watched as he chewed his bottom lip, saw the resigned slump of his shoulders.

“Come on. Let’s go somewhere where there’s puppy stuff. And maybe puppies. You like woofy things. Forget about them.”

Will let himself be led out of the department store and along the road.

“He told me I’d find him interesting. You know. In the future.”

Bev rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah? What did you say back?”

“I just finished the protein scramble he’d brought. I didn’t really say anything else much.”

His face brightened as he saw where they were headed. A pet store with actual pets. And puppies. To be petted! Ok, this day wasn’t quite so awful after all.

Bev sighed and muttered under her breath.

“Yeah. Well. Dr Lecter was right about that wasn’t he?”

.........................

Hannibal leant towards Brian and first poured a generous measure of amontillado and then sat back and raised his glass in a toast.

“Mr Zeller, you are a fine example of both a friend and a gentleman.”

Brian laughed.

“Will is pretty pissed. You’re welcome!”

Hannibal smiled.

“I’ve enjoyed our little interlude. Very much.”

Brian nodded back. Took a mouthful of the sherry.

“Me too Dr L. You’re not bad. I’d say Will doesn’t know what he’s missing. But that’s kind of the point.”

He paused.

“So. Terrible break up scene at the lab? When’s your next session? Ok? Maybe Thursday?”

Hannibal nodded.

“I think that would suit us very well. Dr Price will be there?”

“He better be. Someone has to pick up the pieces.”

He winked. Hannibal raised his glass again.

“A toast then. To mutual benefit.”

“Yeah. I like that. Mutual benefit.”

Brian paused. And Hannibal smiled and nodded.

“And that aftershave does suit you very well.”

Brian raised his glass again.

“Let me know if it doesn’t work out with Will!”

Hannibal smirked into his drink. Then swirled it around a little. Then gazed at Brian as he upended his own glass and swallowed.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be the first to know.”

He smiled, just around the edges this time, it had, indeed, been a lot of fun. A lot. Hmmm. Just maybe..?


End file.
